


o night divine

by cookiethewriter



Series: the music in me [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, also WHAT me writing a future fic of a fic that isn't finished yet?, and moroha's there too!, as well as my fanon child for them. akio!, now onto the goods:, post!the music in me, this is like ... a few years after tmim ends?, you betcher ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethewriter/pseuds/cookiethewriter
Summary: "You know, I was cleared for light exercise a few weeks ago. And when I went to my check-up the other day, I was cleared for some other stuff, too.""What did ya have in mind?"-or: kagome spends an evening in with her husband and two beautiful children. but when the children go to bed, mama and papa want to play...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: the music in me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	o night divine

**Author's Note:**

> hey, everybody! i hope when you find this, you're in the throes of holiday festivities and you're testing the patience of your issued fbi agent. 
> 
> originally, the plan had been to get this up at the beginning of the week. this hadn't even been the first choice of one-shot, but plans changed and here we are, at almost 2AM on christmas morning. count your (un)lucky stars it's going up at all, though, because i've been recovering from It(TM) for the past week 'n a half. you'd think that would have given me plenty of time to work on it, but alas. 
> 
> this has smut. oh boy, does it. and i'm very rusty, too, yet i'm deciding to share this with you anyway because i said i'd have something posted by christmas day. (...ignore this is going up ON CHRISTMAS DAY.)
> 
> not only that, but this takes place about ... 4-5 years after where 'the music in me' will end. don't worry, we're not anywhere near the end yet, we have a long way to go. but people said they wanted a future!tmim fic when i asked on tumblr, so. here we go!
> 
> i hastily edited this at an ungodly hour, so if i missed any glaring mistakes, let me know! (you're also not allowed to make fun of my shitty title. if you don't know i suck at naming things by now, then surprise, i suck at names and titles. :D)

The sounds of two different pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs rouses Kagome from her spot on the couch, unaware of the fact that she had dozed off but not having the energy to feel embarrassed as she feels the steady rise and fall of the sleeping infant on her chest. Blearily blinking in the darkness, she looks around, craning her neck slightly to peek at the Christmas tree in the corner lit up in soft, warm-white light, the rest of the room blanketed in darkness; when she had brought Akio into the living room to get him to settle for the night, the light had been on and she had been sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. There was only one way she could have not remembered walking herself to the couch and that was if she, in fact, hadn’t. 

She must have been carefully carried over to the couch, and only one person had the ability to do that in this house.

Very carefully, she sits up, cradling Akio into the crook of her neck. Relieved he was still fast asleep, she scoots until she can rest her back against the cushion and lets out a whoosh of breath when the sleeping infant only snuffles in against her neck. _Thank goodness_. 

In a burst of red and black, her oldest daughter was standing in front of the tree, casting a shadow on her. Her lips were quirked up in a grin not-unlike her father, and Kagome finds herself smiling; Moroha was every bit Inuyasha’s mini-me, inheriting his snarky, cheeky attitude and seemingly _endless_ energy. She definitely looked a bit more like her, though, with black hair (which she easily could have inherited from Inuyasha as well) and brown eyes (definitely hers) and a fierce determination to do the things that _she_ wanted to do. 

And, okay, maybe she got that from _both_ of them.

She was by no means a bad child, in temperament or personality. Moroha was like a sponge, the way she took everything in and tried to learn as much as possible, and had no problem telling the two of them everything she’d learned from every one of her extended family in as many words as she knew how to say and filling the rest with excited screeching.

Akio, meanwhile, was quiet, and was proving to be a mama’s boy. He looked more like Inuyasha, with short silver hair and his dark-gray eyes (no bright gold, sadly, but the stormy-gray from his human nights looked just as beautiful) but didn’t appear to have fangs or increased senses like his sister. His human blood was definitely more prominent, and after having to calmly explain to Moroha what that meant, Kagome was delighted that her oldest was gentle and sweet with her younger brother. 

Like right then, as she flashed that grin at her and then climbed carefully onto the couch and rubbed her fingers - tipped with claws - over his sleeping head and cooed unintelligible babbles at him. The owner of the second pair of footsteps stopped behind her and folded strong arms behind her head, to which she leaned back on them and gazed up at Inuyasha, whose eyes were fighting a losing battle to look frustrated at their daughter. 

“Problem?” Kagome inquired, drawing his attention. The look didn’t completely melt, per se, but when he looked at her and then at the head of silver-white against her neck, he leaned down to kiss her nose. 

“Don’t let her innocence fool you,” he murmured, looking at Moroha, who grinned that Inuyasha-grin again. _Definitely not innocent._ “I had to chase her to get her into her pajamas. _Quietly_. And when I was almost done getting her _into_ said pajamas, she took off into our room and I had to chase her again. _Quietly_.” Kagome looked at Moroha, smiling, amused. Looking back up, she saw Inuyasha raise an eyebrow at her. “Oh, great. You women are gonna be the death of me, teaming up on me.” He leans down, pressing his face into Akio’s hair. “You better hurry up and grow, Akio, ‘cause I am outnumbered in this house.” 

Kagome couldn’t help it - she giggled, reaching her arm out to Moroha, who curled up against her. Above her, she heard Inuyasha huff, and from the corner of her eye she saw him duck a little bit. “Hey, Moroha. Watch me.” 

At the same time as Moroha picks her head up, eyes wide in curiosity, Inuyasha leaps over the back of the sofa and carefully sits on the other side of Kagome, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Moroha coos in excitement - “ _Ooooooh!_ ” - and Kagome whaps him on the thigh. “Inuyasha!” 

His answering chuckle only makes her pout at him, but it’s not like she could do anything being snuggled on all sides. Moroha then gets up and climbs onto Inuyasha’s lap, laying sideways so she can look at Akio sleeping against Kagome, and she lets out a little huff as she settles in. Inuyasha wraps her up, protecting her from the dark of the room, and the little girl sags against his chest and shoulder. 

Kagome sighs, looks down at Akio and places a gentle kiss into his hair before looking over at Moroha. Her hand reaches out and rubs along her cheek, and she blows a kiss to her. Looking up at Inuyasha after that was like coming home after a long day, and as he turns his head to look at her, she sees more than hears him sigh. Her husband was … he was _beautiful_. And their daughter, and son … they were all perfect. She loved them all so much. 

Eventually, both Kagome and Moroha let out a yawn, and that springs Inuyasha into action. Standing up, he pulls Moroha into his arms, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and lay her cheek on his shoulder. “Okay, my li’l troublemaker, let’s go to bed.” He flashes Kagome a grin and adjusts their daughter so she sits snug on one hip as his other hand reaches out to her. “What about you, Ka-go-me?” 

Wrinkling her nose in mock-frustration, Kagome grabs his hand and lets him help her up, moving carefully; Akio was almost 12-weeks old, her body having had plenty of time to heal and get where it needed to be. Dr. Totosai, the Takahashi family doctor who had delivered both of her children _and_ her husband _and_ his brother, had cleared her for light exercise, which was perfect, since her mother, Grandpa and Sota would be coming to their house this year. 

That had been at Mom’s insistence. 

“ _This way_ ,” Mom had said over the phone, “ _It’s easier on you, dear._ ”

That was all it took to get Inuyasha on her mother’s side - if life was made easier for Kagome, he was all for it.

Of course, Christmas wasn’t for a few days yet.

Inuyasha disappeared up the stairs ahead of her, the quiet giggles of Moroha as he hopped multiple steps clear in the hallway, and Kagome can’t help but shake her head fondly. He would do _anything_ for that little girl. As she moves up the steps, she feels Akio starting to stir, and she prays to whatever gods might be listening that he go back to sleep. When she makes it to the top of the stairs, she turns into his bedroom and walks right up to his crib. “Okay, little one,” she says in a whisper, adjusting him in her hands so she can lay him down. “Mama could use some sleep too. Do me a favor and sleep for a long time, okay?” Her fingers brushed his hair from his eyes, and almost as soon as his soft blanket was put on top of him, he settled back to sleep again. 

It wouldn’t be for long, she knew. All the more reason that she scoot across the hall and try to get as much sleep as possible, but as she leans over the crib and trails her fingers through her baby’s hair, listens to him sleep soundly … the more leaning against the crib and risking a mark on her cheek sounds more appealing. She might have gotten away with it, too, if she didn’t feel fingers on her shoulders. 

“C’mon, Kagome,” Inuyasha whispers. “Yer’ not sleepin’ standing up. Again.” 

Pulling her fingers away to check that the monitor was on, she looks up at him with big doe eyes, and the way he scoffs at her and shakes his head means she wouldn’t be getting away with it after all. Before she can think to protest, she’s scooped up bridal-style, an arm scrambling around his neck for stability before she narrows her eyes at the side of his face. “I wasn’t _really_ going to.” 

“I dunno, you were lookin’ a bit too comfortable there,” he grins at her, expertly using a sock-clad toe to stop Akio’s door from closing too much behind them as he carries her out into the hallway, and then into their bedroom. The blankets looked mussed, like someone had climbed on them and rolled around, and she wonders if this was evidence that her daughter and husband were two peas in a pod. He looks unbothered, carefully placing her on her side and letting her get comfortable as he stripped off his tee shirt and pajama pants. 

Kagome adjusts, watching the way the muscles in his arms and stomach tightened as he moved. When he catches her ogling him, his lips widen in a smirk that makes a fang poke out. She opens her arms to him, and he wastes no time climbing into bed and crawling over to collapse gently on top of her. 

“You know,” she says softly, pressing a kiss to his lips that’s too quick for her eyes to fully close. His do, and when they reopen, she’s met with a warm molten-gold that usually meant he was at her complete mercy. She loves that she has the ability to melt away that intensity in his eyes, “I was cleared for light exercise a couple weeks ago.” Her fingers brush through his bangs, the soft tresses giving way to her touch. He rumbles, nosing the side of her neck and dropping open-mouthed kisses to her skin. Kagome hums. “And when I went to my check-up the other day, I was cleared for some other stuff, too.” 

That had Inuyasha’s attention, if the flicking of his ear against the side of her face was anything to go by. She giggles to herself. He laves at her neck, marking her in a spot she could easily hide with one of her nursing shirts, before he murmurs against her, “What did ya have in mind?” 

“Well, we can start with what you’re doing right now,” she sighs. “That feels nice.” 

“‘Nice’? I bet I can make ya feel better than ‘nice’.” 

To prove his point, Inuyasha ups the ante, switching from kissing at the side of her neck to dragging his tongue over the mark, down her collarbone, and licking between her breasts. He’s mindful of his fangs, dragging teeth carefully around her sensitive nipples, making her back arch off the bed. Making sure not to do too much to her nipples, he mouths his way from one breast to the other, repeating the same treatment on the other one before he kisses down her sternum, belly button and navel, and Kagome’s hips nearly thrust into his face before she places them back down as he moves away. A self-satisfied smirk tilts Inuyasha’s lips lopsided, and when she sees it, Kagome narrows her eyes at him, which only widens his smirk. 

She’d never admit to it, but she pouts. “You’re headed toward the naughtier side of things now, dog boy.”

“Oh?” He waggled his eyebrows, pulled his hand up near his mouth, and put his middle claw between his teeth. 

That heats up Kagome’s blood, her hand reaching down to push against her sex, needing the friction. As he bites down on the claw to make it no longer than a blunt fingernail - and knowing it’ll grow back by morning - she lets out a little noise in the back of her throat that she’ll deny. _God_ , she needed him right now. 

“Th-There’s a file in the drawer,” she says for lack of anything else to say. He crawls over her to reach into the drawer and pulls out the nail file, buffing down the sharper edges, before tossing it somewhere to his side. Kagome gulps; she’s the furthest thing from nervous. In fact, she’s all anticipation as she waits for his next move, which appears to be him sprawling out beside her and wrapping one arm around her so his hand could trace along her hip and him kissing him with the fervor of a starved man eating his first meal in a long time. 

He kisses her soundly, tongue licking its way into her mouth and mingling with her own. That draws a mewl out of her, a growl out of him, and she bends her leg at the knee, pushing herself with her feet so she can rest more properly underneath him and roll her body against his strong, hard physique. Of course, she can feel the slight bulge in his pants, too, and when she adjusts so she can push against it with her groin with another roll, they both groan together, Kagome’s softer, breathier. Inuyasha’s hand, with the shorter nail, leaves a burning trail down to her sex and slips into her pajama pants and underwear, pressing into her folds but not pushing inside. It takes a great deal of effort for her not to thrust against his hand, knowing he was taking things slower for her sake, but damn it - she was well-past the point of ready. 

Still, the sentiment isn’t lost on her. 

“Inuyasha…” she whimpers against his lips, reverence clear in her tone, and he pulls away to gaze down at her before his middle finger brushes against her clit, and her hips move against him. “ _Please_.” 

“You’re sure you’re ready, right?” he pulls his hand away from her, but not completely. He’s more rubbing her up and down right now, almost petting her. “‘cause your scent is tellin’ me you are, but I gotta hear it from you.”

Kagome nods her head. “ _Yes._ Please.”

He nods right back at her, placing a long, languid kiss on her lips that feels dirty. His long fingers go right back to toying with her slit, his longest circling around her clit with every upstroke until she was wet enough that he could carefully slip into her, and she sighs, her fingers clutching onto his arm. “How much you up for tonight?” 

“Nothing crazy,” she breathes, trying to keep her thoughts in order. It was rather difficult, with his fingers inside her, alternating between thrusting in and rubbing at her walls and bumping her bundle of nerves. It was obvious that he was testing her body’s reaction, making sure she wasn’t in pain the more he did, and as he slipped into her again and thrusted a few more times, she tilted her face into his body and bit into his pec. He goes back to rubbing again, and she peeks her eyes up to look at him watching her, and she smiles. “It doesn’t hurt. I’m alright.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhm.” Kagome kisses where her teeth had been, his body reacting with a shudder. “You can do it again.” 

Nodding, Inuyasha kisses at her forehead before pushing his finger into her again, and the blissful pleasure on her face does not go unnoticed as he slowly pumps into her. Her body opens for him, arousal making his finger move easier inside her, and soon he can fuck her a little faster. The sounds that escape her are nothing but pleasure, staccato moans that have him groaning with her, and she opens her eyes - when had she closed them? - to look at his face. 

“Come ‘ere,” she whispers, her hand moving before she waits for him to respond, and she grabs onto his obvious arousal over his pants and strokes him slowly. His hand pauses in their ministrations inside her and she feels herself grinning in what probably was a convincing impression of his own grin. As if he wanted to hide his pleasured expression from her, he tucks his face beside hers as she strokes him off, and only when he pulls his hand out of her pants does she stop. This time, his eyes are intense, needy, and he places a kiss to her lips that’s so quick that neither of them have time to close their eyes for it. 

Inuyasha’s tongue slips out of his mouth, licking along his bottom lip, before he starts to slip his pants off just enough that he can pull his hardened length out of them. “You want this tonight?” 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Kagome babbles, reaching for it again with one hand as the other starts to pull her pajama pants down inch by inch over her hips. Inuyasha helps, but not before picking up the covers and draping it over them both. Her pants and panties are caught somewhere in the sheets - she’d get them later - and Inuyasha crawls until he’s laying between her legs. He doesn’t do anything more, though, much to Kagome’s chagrin as she bends and widens her legs to accommodate him. “I need you, Inuyasha.”

“Kagome…” whispered, like he was secretly praying to her, before he leans up on his hands and positions himself carefully at her entrance, rubbing experimentally against her, gathering up slick along the way and nearly collapsing in pleasure when she thrusts her hips and makes him slip into her. His body freezes and he looks at her as if for permission. Just one more ask, and her heart swells at his care and love, and she nods as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

It takes effort on both of their parts to let him slide in slowly, inch by inch. He keeps checking in on her, watching her, and she nods every time; he was probably aware that he didn’t have to keep asking for permission, but at the same point, the fact that he did every first time after a while doesn’t cease to make her lose her mind in love again. Once he’s fully sheathed in her, he lets her adjust, and then pulls out a little only to push in again. It’s a dance they know well. 

They had learned over the years how to make love quietly, having needed to when Moroha started showing signs of sensitive hearing. This time was no different, as Inuyasha rocked into her at a pace that wasn’t too slow but didn’t make the bed creak with every move. His head is buried in Kagome’s neck, breathing harsh and voice strained in effort. Kagome, meanwhile, is doing her damnedest not to beg for faster, harder, because the last thing she wants to do is be interrupted when she’s feeling so good. The blanket makes it warmer than she likes it, but she knows by now that having sex with children on the same floor meant eyes seeing what they shouldn’t see, and she wasn’t ready to have that talk with her child yet. 

Inuyasha leans up on his elbows to gaze down at her, not slowing his pace. One hand rests on her cheek as he leans down to kiss her lips, but instead of pulling away, he leaves his face near hers, lips grazing with every thrust, warm breaths mingling in the close proximity. Kagome _has_ to close her eyes, because staring up at him for so long makes her heart flutter, because if she doesn’t she might whimper or cry out, and he leans his forehead against her temple as he rocks. It’s only when his hips start to stutter that she hears him mutter “ _Fuck._ ” 

Turning slightly to regard him, Kagome blinks at him and whispers back, “ _What?_ ”

“Was gonna use a condom,” he says. “I forgot. And I’m gonna cum.” 

She smiles and breathes a huff of a laugh. “Good thing I love you, then, huh?” 

“ _Oh…_ ” that seems to push him over the edge, hips shuddering as he spills into her, and she kisses his cheek and chin lovingly, helping him through his orgasm. His face is flushed, eyes shut as he rides the wave of pleasure until he pushes in as deeply as he can. With practiced ease, he pulls her close and then rolls onto his back, placing her on top of him and placing his hands over her thighs. “Your turn. Go ta’ town.” 

The new angle is welcomed, because now she can get him a little deeper. With a nod, she tests the position, once, twice, before rolling her hips. It’s a good feeling, full, and she’s so close she can taste it. It isn’t long before her orgasm hits her, her body doubling over onto his torso, and he wraps his arms around her and thrusts into her deeply to hit that spot deep within her to coax her over. It doesn’t hit suddenly, nor is it her most intense one, but her orgasm is just as beautiful and feels just as good as she knew it would. She rides him through the wave of pleasure, static touching the ends of her vision where she’d squeezed her eyes shut, and as she opens them and comes into consciousness, body sticky with sweat and sex and now sated, she presses her cheek into Inuyasha’s chest and focuses on calming her breathing. 

Inuyasha’s hand brushes through her hair, holds onto the back of her neck, rubs over her shoulders and back. That makes it easier for her to focus, and she carefully climbs off of him to collapse just to the side. Her toes grab onto her pajama pants, and she pulls them closer before she feels a soft tissue cleaning the inside of her legs. Kagome can’t help but smile, but he doesn’t catch it until he’s finished cleaning himself off and tucking himself back into his pants. He smiles back at her before grabbing her pants and easing them back on for her, which earns him a pout again. 

“What’s that for?” He sounds too amused. 

“I could do it.” 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But I wanted to, so I did.” 

“Cheeky dog.” 

Inuyasha grins, then puts his arms behind his head, content. Kagome thinks on whether or not she wants to curl up against him, but her body’s still warm, so she decides to crawl over and kiss his cheek anyway. He cracks open an eye, grin widening to allow a fang to poke out. Leaning her head on her pillow, she gazes at him, before deciding “Screw it,” and sliding closer until her head falls on _his_ pillow. Huffing a laugh of his own, he bends his arm in order for his hand to find hers, folding his fingers in the spaces of her own. Before long, he’d tuck up behind her and spoon her, holding her tightly to him, but for now he’d give her her space. 

“Night,” she says softly. 

“Goodnight.” He leans in just enough to kiss her forehead. “Love you.” 

“Love you,” her voice trails off, sleep creeping closer, exhaustion from their excursion and the last few days hitting her suddenly. Her eyes close, her mind lingers on the feeling of total completion and love and warmth before letting go, and she only barely thinks she feels her body being pulled into someplace strong and warm as she tumbles into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 'cookiethewriter' on tumblr. come say hi!


End file.
